Destined Love
by anime'princess'forever02
Summary: They may reincarnate after many years, but fate would always find a way to keep them together. Their love was something that you could never destroy, even in the most difficult times. Their love was a promise they made for a lifetime and nothing would be


Destined Love

An Athrun/Lacus oneshot fanfic

Summary:

They may reincarnate after many years, but fate would always find a way to keep them together. Their love was something that you could never destroy, even in the most difficult times. Their love was a promise they made for a lifetime and nothing would be able to stop it. An A/L oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed because if I did, there would be more romance and Athrun and Lacus would have ended up together.

MESSAGE TO ALL KL and AC fans: Please do not be offended by this story. You have your own favourite pairing and I have mine.

It was like any other day in the newly renovated Clyne mansion. Well, it was supposed to be like any other day, not until a certain man who goes under the name of Athrun Zala took a visit. Lacus was surprised at first, since it has been a year since she last saw or heard of Athrun. At that time, they were trying to stop the Second Bloody Valentines' War.

"So, what brings you here Athrun?" Lacus asked.

"Aw, can't I visit my ex-fiancé once in a while? Besides, It's been a year since we last saw each other." Replied Athrun

At the mention of the word ex-fiancé, Lacus felt a pang in her heart.

'_Now where did that come from? Oh, well.'_ thought Lacus

"I suppose so. Go and make yourself at home. I'll make us some tea." said Lacus

Then, Athrun walked to the table in the Clyne's garden, the place where they used to talk when Athrun came and visited Lacus. While he was sitting there, he took note of his surroundings. It hasn't change that much, except for some bits here and there. After all, Lacus' mansion was newly renovated, since the ZAFT soldiers attacked it in the First Bloody Valentines' War, also, she became the Plants' chairwoman no wonder there were bits of changes. Then, Lacus came out from the mansion and went into the garden.

"Here you go Athrun." Lacus said, while giving Athrun his tea.

"Thanks, Lacus." Replied Athrun

After that, they sat there in silence, no one bothering to say a word.

'_It has been a long time since I last saw and spoke with Athrun. Ah, yes, Athrun, my so called ex-fiancé. Ok, our engagement was cancelled, but why do I feel pain every single time that I remember our cancelled engagement. Do I still love him that much? Wait, I have Kira, so why do I feel pain. Love, what is love? Do I really feel that I'm in love with Athrun? Nah, our engagement was just arranged anyway. It's not like we had feelings for each other. Ok, maybe I fell in love along the way. But still, after Athrun's mother died, I somehow felt that Athrun was drifting farther away from me. Ok, maybe I should just ask Athrun about love.' _Lacus thought

"Love," Lacus suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"What is love, Athrun?" Lacus continued.

Athrun was caught off guard by that question. Why would Lacus ask such thing? He didn't have any reply to that because he didn't know how to answer her question, even he didn't know the answer to that. Luckily, Lacus started to speak again.

Sensing Athrun's distress, Lacus continued talking. This time, the words just came out of her mouth. It's as if, she had an inner self that suddenly took over her whole being. She was like talking about things that she once thought she already buried deep within her heart.

"I never really thought about it that much. I only thought about how lucky I am for having a wonderful father. I always agreed to my father's wishes knowing that it is for the better. For example, I agreed to our arranged political marriage, Athrun. My father said that it was for me to have a better future. I didn't really care about it back then." Lacus said

"We were kids Lacus. What do you expect? We weren't supposed to handle situations like that." Athrun replied

"When we met, we were total strangers to each other. We talked about our life, what we've encountered. We also talked about our thoughts, our opinions on things. When we spoke with each other about different things, I felt different. It was as if this was a new adventure for me." Lacus said

"It was also like that for me Lacus." Athrun replied

"Back then, I didn't care about what would happen to our future because I thought that my father would always be by my side and guide me. Sadly, I thought wrong. My father died, and I know it was because of my careless actions. When my father died, I didn't know what to do. Besides you, he was the closest person that I had." Lacus said

"I am truly sorry for your father's death Lacus. I really am, especially because my father was to blame for it." Athrun apologized

"Don't worry, Athrun. It's alright. After all, it was my careless actions that brought forth that tragedy. Your father as he is the chairman of Plants did what he taught was right." Lacus replied

"I am really sorry, Lacus." Athrun said

"It's ok, Athrun. Do you still remember that day I sought comfort from Kira, when I heard the news that my father was killed by the ZAFT soldiers? You know what? I wanted, so badly, for you to comfort me. It's too bad our engagement was ended by your father, so I thought that I wouldn't be in the right place if I sought comfort from you. After all, our engagement was only arranged by our parents, so I was just a nuisance to you. I know that you wouldn't really care if something were to happen to me, but since I'm your responsibility, you didn't have a choice." Lacus said

"You're wrong Lacus. I cared for you, deep down from the bottom of my heart. Also, I promised you I'd protect you no matter what, even if you were no longer my fiancé." Athrun reassured Lacus

"I'm glad to hear that coming straight from you, Athrun. Now, since our engagement was cancelled, you don't have to worry about me Athrun. I hoped that you would finally find the one you truly love, but I guess you found her already. Miss Cagalli is someone who fits you, no wonder you chose her over me." Lacus said

Now, that was not something that Athrun expected. To say he was surprised would be an understatement. It isn't everyday that you hear Lacus saying the phrase '_you chose her over me_'.

"True, I was jealous when I saw you and Miss Cagalli kiss that time when Kira was comforting me. Then, it struck me that you were no longer mine. At first, it did hurt, so I buried my feelings for you deep down at the back of my heart, where it could no longer affect me." Lacus continued

"Lacus..." Athrun didn't know what to say. He really wanted to comfort Lacus and tell her that his sorry because of so much pain that he caused her.

"I thought that I was finally rid of that aching feeling, but I guess I was wrong. Every now and then, my mind would wonder to our past memories. I guess it was our destiny to meet each other, but never have a place in each other's future, only as friends. Huh, Athrun?" Lacus asked Athrun.

Lacus' eyes were starting to form tears. Now, Athrun felt a pang in his heart.

'_What could this feeling be? Why is it as if I want to hug Lacus and comfort her?' _Athrun thought

"As I said, our marriage was only arranged for us. They said that people get married because they love each other. I didn't care though, as long as my father said it, I know it would be fine. But...who knew that in the end, I'd end up falling in love with you?" Lacus asked to no one in particular

Athrun didn't know what to say. It's as if buried feelings were starting to resurface. Even though Athrun wanted to hug and kiss Lacus right now, he stopped himself from doing so. He wanted to tell her the truth that he had been suffering without her by his side, and that he also fell in love with her. Instead, he just replied, "Lacus, that's not like you." Those words that left Athrun's mouth were not what he wanted to say, but he didn't know the right thing to say.

Athrun was now feeling uneasy because there is this nagging feeling that is saying that he forgot something. Then, it struck him.

"I didn't want to let go of you, but I realized that you would be free and you'd finally find happiness. So I had no choice, but to let you go. You know what they say, when you love a person, you should learn how to set him free, even though it might hurt you..." Lacus said in a very sad voice

"Lacus...," Athrun started with a gentle voice. Then, he gave a sweet, honest and charming smile, the smile that he forgot after the death of his mother.

"It seems you have forgotten something very important that I promised you, let me remind you." Said Athrun

_Flashback_

_Athrun and Lacus were having their usual meeting in the Clyne mansion. They were standing on the path in the garden looking at the white roses, when Lacus suddenly spoke. _

"_Hey Athrun, if our engagement was suddenly cancelled would you still love and marry me?" Lacus asked with a serious voice, while her head bowed low._

_Athrun was shocked at first._

'_Why would she think of something like that?_

_Firstly, his father would never, and I mean never cancel something like their engagement._

_Secondly, Lacus knows how sincere his love is for her, HECK SHE WAS HE'S FIRST LOVE. You could say love at first sight._

_Thirdly, Lacus has become an important part of his life, ever since he met her. THE HELL WITH THAT, THEY WERE PROBABLY THE REINCARNATION OF SOME ETERNAL LOVERS._

_What has gotten in to her?' thought Athrun._

_Athrun sighed._

"_Lacus, you do know that I love you so much right? HECK, I EVEN LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! If I have to sacrifice my life itself, I would for your sake. So, whatever obstacles there maybe, or how many women I meet, I'll marry you. I'll love you until the day I die, SCRATCH THAT, I'll keep on loving you forever. No matter who you might be in our next lifetime, I'll find and marry you and that's a promise of a lifetime." Said Athrun_

_After what Athrun said, Lacus was so happy, so she suddenly leaped to Athrun, and hugged him. Then, she did something that surprised them both. Lacus connected her lips with Athrun's and that is when they shared their first kiss._

_End of Flashback_

"Don't you remember the thing that I promised you back then?"Athrun asked

Suddenly, those memories that Athrun said came flooding back in to her mind. The feeling of pure joy rushed to her body as those memories flooded her head.

"You see Lacus. Let me tell you again the exact words that I said to back then."Athrun said

"Lacus, you do know that I love you so much right? HECK, I EVEN LOVE YOU MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! If I have to sacrifice my life itself, I would for your sake. So, whatever obstacles there maybe, or how many women I meet, I'll marry you. I'll love you until the day I die, SCRATCH THAT, I'll keep on loving you forever. No matter who you might be in our next life, I'll find and marry you and that's a promise of a lifetime."Athrun repeated what he said years ago.

And, to prove that he really felt that way he added, "Do you still remember the time when the ZAFT ships discovered Eternal because that person who searched Durandal's lab, and you were in danger? I really wanted to save you back then. Did you know that? If I wasn't in that helpless condition, I would have been the one who saved you. So, I urged Kira to save you. I didn't know what I would do if ever I lose you. You were the one who always comforted me. You stayed by my side at those times, when I needed someone the most. When I thought that I was losing hope, you reminded me that this was just a challenge that I must overcome, that it is up to me to decide if I want hope to be lost or if I wanted to overcome this challenge. Not only that, but no one told me to find you, I just did. At first, I didn't like the whole engagement thing, but I didn't expect that I'd fall in love with you. I didn't know what you did. It just felt right being with you. And about our future, I thought that as long as I was with you I would face any obstacle and not be afraid of what the future will bring."

Then, Lacus went into Athrun's open and comforting arms.

"Oh, Athrun I love you so much. Please, don't ever leave my side again."Lacus said, while crying in Athrun's comforting arms.

"I will never leave you my princess. Now, now, stop crying I'll always be here for you." said Athrun

Then, Lacus looked in to Athrun's emerald eyes and asked him, "Promise?"

Then, Athrun replied while looking into Lacus' baby blue eyes, "I Promise."

With those words said, they sealed their promise with a kiss.

They were now at the beginning of a new adventure.

After 1000 years

A little girl with pink hair was crying because she was being bullied by some people because they said that her hair had a weird color.

Then, suddenly, a boy with blue hair stepped in the scene and defended the little girl.

After all of that was over, the boy went near the little girl and said, "Are you ok, Lacus?"

"Athrun onii-san, they were all teasing me." Lacus continued crying. Then, Athrun pulled Lacus in his comforting arms and comforted her.

'_Now, why those this feel familiar?'_ thought Athrun.

"Now, now, stop crying I'll always be here for you, my little Princess." said Athrun

'_What the!? Where did that come from? _' thought Athrun

Then, Athrun carried Lacus on his back, Piggy-back style.

Then, these siblings started going home. While going home, Athrun went on thinking as to why he feels that way when it comes to his little sister.

'_It can't be that she's my true love, could it?'_

'_Nah, it's gotta be my brotherly love for her. Anyways, how can I fall in love with my younger sister? I mean that would totally be weird because brothers and sisters are not meant to fall in love with each other and it's illegal. Yup, it's probably my brotherly love for her.'_ This was Athrun's last thoughts before he hurried home with Lacus on his back.

Unknown to him, this feeling would cause chaos in the future.

YOU MUST DEFINITELY READ AND REVIEW because I'll need it! Thanks!

A/N: Oh, no! I sense trouble. How can they overcome this obstacle? They're destined for each other and Athrun promised that even in their next life time, he'd find and marry Lacus no matter who she might be. He probably didn't think of the possibility that they may become SIBLINGS in their next lifetime. Tsk, tsk, what is going to happen? Too bad, I'm not writing about it. Oh, before I forget, you can send me a message if ever you want to volunteer in making a prequel and/or sequel to this fanfic. I know that it would be troublesome and crazy because it would probably become, you now incest. Also, they really are sister and brother naturally by blood in their next lifetime. If ever you choose to volunteer, I'm glad to tell you that your volunteering would be appreciated. Thank you! Now, why don't you press that button and leave a review.


End file.
